The major objective of the project is the continuation of the program for information storage and retrieval of pathology data for the Laboratory of Pathology, NCI. The entire corpus of surgical pathology will be encoded. Work continued on the development of a generalized system for automated morphosemantic segmentation and paraphrasing algorithm of medical compound words derived from Greek and Latin.